Eternal Love
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Elphaba's death has impacted her more than she could possibly have imagined. She steps down from her position in Oz and tries to stay strong for her. She visits Kiamo Ko and breaks down at the memories. Can Glinda keep on living without her? Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

It had been 1 year to this day that Elphaba Thropp, The Wicked Witch Of The West, died from a bucket of water thrown over her. Glinda was there when it happened, she watched as the fire caught the bottom of her dress. She ran over from hiding and aimed to help her, calling out her name in distress. She remembered the look in her eyes, when the water was thrown over her. The look of sadness overpowering them both in that one glance. She remembered refusing to leave the spot, clutching onto the only trace of her existence, her hat, the one she had given her all those years ago. She pushed the girl away when she leant down to comfort her, so much that she fell to the floor with a squeal. Her dog barked like crazy, but the sound of her weeps out did the creature. She remembered the farm girl and her dog finally leaving, being alone finally, and although it's what she requested it scared her, she realised in that moment she was alone. No green woman to hold her close anymore. She had never cried so much in her life, even as a child when her parents were disappointed in her or she fell over and cut her knee. She didn't even know it was possible to produce so many tears, but she did, she wept for hours without pausing for breath. The pain inside of her too unbearable, she dropped to the floor and cursed the world for being so unfair. The guilt for not reaching her a moment earlier, guilty for not telling her enough times how much she really did love her, guilty for loathing her when they first met, guilty for a lot of things. But now, now she couldn't do anything about it. It was one year ago today her Elphie, Glinda Upland's lover died and Glinda did nothing about it.

So they expected her to carry on. Her people expected her to be overwhelmed with thankfulness as they too were, but they didn't know. No-one knew but themselves. She was ready for her appearance as much as she ever would be. She hushed their cheering instantly, not able to hear it for another second.

''2 days ago a good friend of mine died.'' The crowd hushed.

''Along with her death a part of me died too.'' The crowd was silent and confused no doubt.

''I speak of Elphaba Thropp.'' The crowd gasped, first of all she used her real name and secondly she was speaking goodly of her.

''I am resigning my position here and taking a very long break.''

''Your Goodness, will you not join in our celebration of her death? We are safe now.'' Members of the audience contributed to throwing questions at her.

''Glinda is it true you were her friend?'' The crowd wanted to know whether they were hearing things before or whether in fact they were friends.

''She was more than a friend, she was the love of my life.'' At that the crowd went into a frenzy of talking amongst themselves and throwing more questions at her. But she waved her hand away.

''I am resigning as I cannot stand the idea of carrying out this idea of her being 'wicked.'' She raised her fingers and punctuated the last word visually for them.

''She's just like any other one of us-'' She paused and corrected herself with regret.

''Was like anyone of us - and yet you celebrate her death as though she were the devil himself. She was misunderstood and wouldn't hurt anyone. She just needed to be loved that's all.'' Her voice grew quiet, as though it was going to fail her. She nodded her head and with that left the crowd. Not able to emotionally stand it for another second. She regained her composure, she had cried when she saw it happen, when she witnessed her death but she vowed to Elphaba herself she wasn't going to cry anymore for her. That she would be brave for her and remember the good times. Those times when they told each other they loved each other for hours, when they would kiss for what seemed like an eternity, forgetting the rest of Oz, in them moments it was just them and they were happy just the two of them. But now, now it's just Glinda, with no comforting green skinned witch to reassure her they'd be ok. She wouldn't cry.

'' Your not going to cry, don't you dare cry.'' She muttered under her breath.

Glinda giggled against her and kissed the top of her shoulder. She was pinned against the wall and was being showered with by sweet kisses.

''Elphie?'' Elphaba murmured between kisses, not stopping for a single second.

''Remember Shiz?''

''Of course.''

''How we despised each other.''

''I did at first my sweet then I just adored you and your pink dresses.'' Glinda giggled again.

''When we first made love.'' Elphaba nodded and begun removing Glinda's dress.

''How could I forget?" Glinda played with Elphaba's long, raven hair and allowed her to undress her.

''You said I was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen and then I kissed you.'' Glinda closed her eyes at the memory. Elphaba had stripped her down to just her underwear and held her hands in her own.

''Glinda?'' Glinda opened her eyes and gazed into her chocolate brown ones.

''You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'' The pair smiled to one another and just like they had all those years ago Glinda leant forward and kissed her. They shared a passionate kiss, in which time Glinda removed Elphaba's clothing too. Elphaba unable to help herself kissed her way down to Glinda's breasts, unhooked her bra and kissed them. Glinda held her close, inviting her to go further. Elphaba sucked down on her nipple and played with it in her mouth.

''Mmm I love that.'' Glinda breathed. Elphaba smiled at the feel of it harden and resumed by exploring every inch of her. She took her time at removing the panties and felt her breath hitch in her throat by the captivating sight of Glinda Upland in front of her. The blonde, who by now was getting very impatient by the delay of her loving actions, moaned at her not to stop. Elphaba realizing she was staring apologized and nudged her legs open.

''Can I?''

''Please do.'' Elphaba grabbed her lover's hands in her own and made love to her right there and then. The world dancing by them. Glinda moaned and rested her leg on Elphaba's shoulder as her tongue dove deeper inside of her. She squeezed Elphaba's hand as she felt herself get all worked up. She writhed and arched her back as Elphaba's tongue acted as though it had a mind of its own. Elphaba wanting to watch Glinda come replaced her tongue with her fingers and led her lips up to Glinda's. She pinned her deeper into the wall, their bodies molding together. Elphaba quickened her movements and leant her head back to watch as Glinda's climax came at last with a loud outburst of Elphaba's name. Her legs failed her and Elphaba had to hold her to keep her up, she kissed the side of her face with sweet, hot kisses and whispered in her ear at how beautiful she was. Glinda bit down on the sensitive part of Elphaba's neck, the way she liked it and told the green skinned with how much she loved her, everything about her. She went into great detail at what she loved, the feel of her, her soft lips, her roaming hands, her long beautiful hair, the enchantment of her skin color, the intensity of her eyes and how much she admired her for being who she was.

''Sweet Oz I love you Elphie.''

''And I love you too my sweet, you know that.''

And so she left The Emerald City, she wouldn't get a moment's peace if she were to stay. But where could she go now? She couldn't go to Kiamo Ko, the place haunted her every moment of the day. No she would go North, go back to her childhood, when everything was so much more … simple. With no cares in the world. If only she was there for her; if only she saved her, when she needed her most. Glinda so used to her tears now, didn't realize a tear escape her brimmed eyes and slide down her cold cheek. She had promised she would be brave for her, but when realization she really had lost her and she wasn't coming back her heart shattered into a million pieces. She felt and heard it break, like glass falling from a great height and meeting a stoned floor.

She had planned it for a while now. She had finally peaked the courage to go back to Kiamo Ko and pay her respects to Elphaba. She dreamt of her every night and would wake herself up from her dreams. The dreams of reliving the incident over and over again. She prayed silently to herself every night before she did go to bed, that she'd wake up the next day and it would all be a bad dream. She prayed for her return and for her to be sleeping peacefully beside her when the morning light seeped into their bedchamber. But not once had she plucked the courage to revisit the place that haunted her dreams every night. 'Well today she would' she told herself, 'you owe her that much.' Glinda wrapped her shawl tighter around her, the winds were cold around here and she wondered how they used to last the winter without a single fire going. She took a deep breath of the icy air and let it fill her lungs with coldness as she neared the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know what you think of this, it's always good to hear from readers.**

* * *

She tried all different sorts of ways to try and open the damned doors, but they just wouldn't budge. No matter how much force she put to it, they wouldn't open. In frustration she stomped to the side of the castle and looked up at the nearest window, she was way too small to reach it. Even a good sized Quadling wouldn't be able to reach it. She had to do this, she knew in her heart she was meant to do this today. It was now or never, she told herself. An idea lit inside of her like a light bulb and she sprung into a run around the outskirts of the grand castle. She dug her way through the bush blocking it's entrance and climbed through. She lay her hand against the small door, she knew it was a door only because Elphaba and her found the hidden passage years ago, to anyone who encountered it by accident would presume it was a place to deposit waste through. She rested her hand against it and closed her eyes, whispering the enchantment to open it, creating a cloud of icy air in front of her from her hot breath. She heard it open and smiled triumphantly, it had been a long time since she had smiled and wasted no time by getting out of the cold. The passage closed behind her and she was subdued to darkness. She reached her hands out in front of her, feeling her way down the corridor, which she luckily knew well. She was so used to torches lighting the corridors around here, well at least it was warmer than outside. It took her a while to reach the end of the corridor due to the lack of light. She climbed the staircase with great care, she didn't want to fall down, it was stone after all and with no-one knowing where she was non-one would safe her. She moved quicker the further she got up it, as it begun to get lighter. She sprung into a run and whacked the door open at the too of the staircase. It wasn't until she opened it, did she realize where the staircase led to. Elphaba's room. The window allowed the room to be lit and she could see every detail about it, although she wasn't ready to. It had been a year, but that mean she was anymore ready to be reminded of this room. They had spent endless hours making love in this room, on that bed right over there. The bed still hadn't been made after all these years, everything left the way she had left it. She walked around the room, numb. She sat down finally on the edge of the bed and took out her hat, she left behind. She placed it on Elphaba's side of the bed and lay down in her side. She stared at it, expecting any minute for Elphaba to appear besides her wearing it. She closed her eyes and thought of her, the memories, the laughter, the smiles, the intensity of the other's eyes as they told each other they loved each other and would always be with them.

''You lied Elphie, you lied, you said you would never leave me … but you did and I'm so alone.'' Glinda opened her eyes on the count of three, ready to see her there. But she didn't. She never would. Glinda turned over, not able to stand laying there for another moment, she couldn't keep thinking of her like this, she was slowly dying from it. She blinked a few times and then sat upright in the bed. Elphaba stood in the doorway wide eyed, as shocked to see her as she was to see her. 'Was she a ghost?' Glinda thought to herself. 'Was she an angel?' Elphaba thought to herself. 'No just a figure of my imagination.' They both agreed on, but there she was staring right at me.

''Glinda.'' Glinda stared back wide eyed. Was she seeing properly, or was she dreaming it again? Elphaba stood rigid she didn't want to move, afraid this figure of her imagination would go away if she did.

''Pull yourself together you idiot.'' Elphaba muttered to herself, she had taken to talking to herself often, since she was a recluse. A supposed dead one at that. Glinda gasped at the sound of her voice and knew as she walked away and the door went to close behind her, she was very much real.

''Elphie?'' Glinda's voice was more a cry than her voice. Elphaba spun around, pausing for what felt like the most unbearable eternity that could exist. She then finally moved in to her, to see for herself but Glinda flinched back and let out a small cry.

''Glinda is it really you?'' Elphaba didn't want to be tormented so, sadness shone through in her eyes, in her voice, the way she clutched her hand to her heart. Glinda felt her eyes brim with tears; the very sound of her voice overwhelmed her with emotion.

''Is it really you?'' The blonde spoke in such a small voice, Elphaba could barely make out what she said.

''Yes, it's me my sweet.'' Elphaba couldn't control herself, she edged towards her. How she had wanted this to happen so many times. If it were up to her, this would have happened so long, she realized as soon as she faked her death she couldn't live without her, but it was too late, she had gone by the time she came round to her senses. She followed her head over her heart back then, she did it for her, for her well being but looking at the state of her now, well she didn't expect to see her like this. She reached out for her hand, wanting so much to comfort her. Glinda who was still sure she was hallucinating the entire thing, she froze when her hand met hers. There was no way she was dreaming, she had imagined this moment a million times before, those eyes, that voice, but she never felt her. Glinda pulled away from her and couldn't help but burst into tears. She clasped her hand to her mouth and cried so violently Elphaba couldn't bear to see her like this; she reached out for her again.

''No! Don't come near me!''

''Glin please.''

''Don't touch me.'' She shouted between cries.

''Glinda it's me, Elphie.''

''No! I don't want anything to do with you, just leave me alone!'' Glinda darted off the bed, practically knocking Elphaba aside. Elphaba sighed and called after her. But she didn't turn back and she watched her about to walk out of her life again. She couldn't do this again what little of a soul she had, couldn't take it. She raced after her and spun her around by the wrist to face her.

''Glinda don't go I-'' before she could even finish her sentence Glinda had slapped her at full force, so hard on the face Elphaba's nose soon begun to drip with blood.

''I hate you!'' Elphaba stared back at her, tears filling up in her own eyes. She knew she wouldn't react all too well, but the look in her eyes was full of anger and she truly believed what she just said. Elphaba wiped the blood away with the back of her sleeve and looked deep into those blue eyes, no-one in all of Oz had a pair like them.

''I love you.'' Elphaba whispered.

''Don't you dare!'' Glinda begun hitting her, but her hits weren't as fierce this time for her crying was slowing her down.

''I love you more than anything Glin.'' She repeated.

''If you really loved me you wouldn't have left me, you have no idea how many nights I've cried over you. I couldn't bear being alive at times, the pain hurt too much and now you're here, and I suffered for nothing?! Why, why do this? Why did you break my heart?'' Glinda sunk to the floor in a heap and felt her heart break all over again. Elphaba surrendered to her tears and they fell no matter how much they stung her. Knowing that she did this to the love of her life was just unbearable beyond belief.

''I am so sorry my sweet; I never meant to hurt you. That's why I did what I did because I loved you so much.'' Elphaba knelt down beside her and was dying to hold her, to guarantee her everything would be ok but would it? Had she ruined that, a year ago?

''Stop lying to me!''

''I'm not lying to you Glin!'' Elphaba was shouting herself now.

''Well you lied to me before why not now!? What happened? Tell me I have a right to know what you've been doing as I cried my heart out.''

''I faked my death, I wanted to give you the life you deserve.''

''Look how well that turned out!'' She laughed bitterly, still not looking at her. Elphaba tilted her head up to meet her eyes, but Glinda whacked it away fiercely.

''My sweet.''

''Don't you dare call me that.'' Elphaba whimpered a small cry and wiped her tears away, she could feel the scars from the tears begin to form on her face.

''Go. I don't want anything to do with you.'' Glinda's voice had dropped to a whisper, as though all her energy had been taken from her. She hiccupped a cry and breathed in deeply, to keep herself living, if there was any point, or any need.

''Do you mean that?''

''Not a single part of me doesn't.'' Elphaba flinched at her words. She got to her feet and watched as Glinda tried her best to compose herself.

''But where am I-?'' Elphaba begun but was interrupted by the weeping blonde.

''I don't care where you go, but don't bother finding me Elphaba.'' Glinda got to her feet bravely and looked at her finally, but the green witch wish she hadn't. It made it even worse.

''I love you more than anything.'' Elphaba addressed her, but Glinda turned even further away from her. She reached for her broom and mounted it. Wanting to say so many other things to her, she fought back, afraid she would break her even more than she had. She gazed out at the land before her. Where she would go, she didn't know, but right now she didn't care. In the claws of a hungry animal, in a deathtrap with no way out. She didn't care, she was up for any of these choices right now. Knowing she had inflicted so much pain on her love, she would be for the rest of her sad little life. She flew high into the sky and didn't dare look back. Glinda watched through her blurred vision, the figure of her high in the sky, she was gone within the minute. She sighed at this and vowed she would not shed another tear over her. She took in a deep breath, letting it fill her up and then in one long go let it out again. She crumbled the lily she brought along to put on the grave she made for her and watched as the deformed petals fell to the floor. What good was it now? She smoothed down her dress and made her way back home. Back up North. Back where she was needed. She found Elphaba's cape a few feet ahead of her and after a moment's hesitation picked it up. Every time she left her, she left something behind to remember her by. When she died … when she faked her death, she left her hat behind. Glinda had kept it and would hold it every night, for she couldn't sleep without it. She could pretend it was her, if only she held onto her hat, she would magically come back and they could life happily ever after. Well that blew back in her face didn't it? She ran as fast as she could away from this place, everything about it reminded her of her and if she were to stay strong she had to get away. Get away from her as far as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter sorry it's a little short, I'll try and make the next one longer for you. Enjoy this update anyway.**

* * *

''Anything else you need Popsicle?'' Her father had grown sick the past few years; he had lost his wife, her momsie to a plague spreading through the local villages. It was all very sudden; it took them all by surprise. It was years and years ago now and yet he was still here, still mourning. They all said how when she died, he died too and his condition now was supporting the theory. He had nothing left to life for, besides Glinda. But there was only so much an old frail man could take. She nursed him as best as she could. The past year he kept her going. She was mourning over the death of Elphaba, but was distracted by looking after him. She was thankful for it, it meant she couldn't afford to dwell on such heartbreaking matters and it kept her living. If only he had the same opportunity he would be stronger too. He had remained sleeping since she had come back from her visit to Kiamo Ko and she thought maybe he wouldn't wake up, so the nurses thought too. But when she was about to fetch a fresh sponge for him, he called out her name groggily.

''Yes popsicle I'm here.'' She reached for his quivering hand. He forced his eyes open and she patiently waited for him to speak.

''Galinda.'' She smiled at her old name; he continued calling her it, it as after all what her mother chose.

''You're back.''

''Yes I'm back for good.'' She forced a smile, but he saw right through it despite his state.

''Such sadness in your eyes Galinda.'' She bowed her head, afraid they would spill.

''I'm so worried for you.'' She squeezed his hand and looked back at him, even though her eyes glistened with tears.

''Don't be, there's nothing to worry about.'' He was slow with his speech and coughed at the end of his sentences. She stroked his head soothingly.

''But that's not the only reason why you are sad is it?'' Glinda didn't need to respond; he looked at her and murmured.

''You miss her terribly.'' It was a statement, but Glinda took it as a question.

''No I don't popsicle, I miss Momsie and life as a child and playing with you and learning from you both.''

''And Aelphaba.''

''Elphaba.'' She corrected him.

''Yes, but Galinda, remember she's with your mother, they are the lucky ones.'' Glinda stifled a cry and shook her head.

''She's not, although I wish it were true right now.'' He closed his eyes tired, but continued speaking to her.

''What do you mean? Tell your father.''

''She faked her death popsicle and I want everyone to know so they can hunt her down and Ozma himself can strike her down for what she did to me.'' She shot back.

''Not dead you say? But why?" Glinda didn't respond, knowing deep down it was for her own safety, Elphaba had done this for her.

''Ah for you.'' He continued.

''Galinda?''

''Yes?''

''Come closer.'' She knelt down beside him and rested her head on the edge of the bed.

''Do you love her?'' She opened her mouth to yell 'No!' at the top of her lungs, but she knew she still did and that's' what was breaking her.

''Yes I do.'' She breathed and closed her eyes.

''Then be with her, what's stopping you?''

''She lied to me, she broke me, you know what it's like to lose someone. I died when she died and now I know it was all for nothing.''

''Ah correction not for nothing, for you Galinda, she loves you Galinda and although I didn't want to accept it years ago I know it to be true. You belong together Galinda and to throw that away, well you'll regret it for the rest of your life.'' He kissed her golden curls and smiled at her. She closed her eyes and pictured her future and what he saw was Elphaba, even when she tried she couldn't picture her life without her. This was her chance to finally be with her and she was ready to throw that all away. She opened her eyes and stared at her father.

''Oh Popsicle.'' She cried and hugged him lovingly.

''Follow your heart.'' He whispered against her.

''Thank you.'' She whispered and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

''Now let an old man sleep would you Galinda.'' He yawned.

''Of course if that's what you want.'' She sat up in her seat and wiped her tears away. ''Would you like me to wake you for some dinner later?'' He nodded his head weakly.

''Make sure you bring it, those nurses are lovely but I much prefer you around my dear.'' He smiled at her and she smiled back.

''Sweet Oz you remind me so much of your mother.'' Glinda watched as he closed his eyes.

''Good night popsicle, sweet dreams.'' She tucked him and stared at the bedside table picture of the three of them together when she was around the age of 8 or so. They were all smiling brightly and genuinely to the camera. Because they followed their hearts, they were happy. If Glinda did the same so would she.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the comments I'm glad you're both liking it so far anyway. I know this is a short update but ****I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger for once hehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba stared into the open space before her. The sun was setting in the distance. She watched as it sunk behind the hills and allowed the light from her life turn into darkness. How could she have been such a fool? She loved her, they told each other endless times, that was all that mattered. She didn't even give Glinda a choice at all; she just decided her future for her, just like that. Although it felt like she was doing the complete opposite when she chose to do what she did, when she kicked mentally kicked herself for all the things she could have done differently, she had been selfish all the same. It felt far from it when the only source of happiness had been taken from her life, when she freely gave it away, but she still managed to be selfish. Selfish because she didn't bother thinking of what would become of Glinda. She clenched her hands into fists and beat the ground beside her. 'You're such a fool, you've ruined everything; made everything so much worse.' She didn't care if she were spotted now, to hell with it. Let them find her, let The Wizard torture her, she deserved all that came her way now. She lay back on the ground and stared up at the stars becoming visible above her. They sparkled brightly in the grey sky. The stars made it beautiful; they gave her something to look at. It had been a long time since she was last in a situation like this. It was common back then for her to live under the stars. To fly through it and marvel in it's beauty with her blonde lover sat right by her. Holding onto her, at first she gathered it was nerves. But she held onto her the same each time and she knew by the look in her eyes she loved flying like so. If only she could go back and play it all differently again. 'If only', she thought to herself.

She cried and she cried and she cried. She promised herself and her dad that she would be happy this day, but she cried none the less. The sight of her Popsicle's cold, still body being placed into that coffin and buried underground made her heart break. She loved him dearly and he had helped her so much throughout her entire life. Her mother too for that matter, she cried because of the realization of how short life is and how you have to live it to the fullest. Otherwise you'll regret it. After the ceremony had ended and she thanked everyone for coming, which took some time considering all the people that had come to pay their respects; she placed a single lily on his grave and blew him a kiss.

''Tell momsie that I love her Popsicle.'' She ran her hands over his tombstone and glanced over at her mother's grave right besides his.

''I love you both so much, thank you for everything.'' She whispered with a small smile on her lips, but it was a smile either way. They had both lived happy lives; they had the family they both dreamt of having. They loved each other with every fiber of their being. At least they were together now. This was more than she could say with her Elphaba.

Later on that day she got a few things together and left The North to travel West. As that was the only place she could think of, to find her. She bid farewell to the other nurses and her neighbors, knowing she'd most probably never see them again, or The North again for that matter. It was hard to leave the place where she'd grown up but she had made her decision and nothing or no-one was going to change that. She produced a bubble seeing it was night, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She watched the land below her sleep peacefully and she relaxed at the sight. She'd never known Oz to be so peaceful in such a troubled land they lived in by day. She only stopped when she needed to; she made sure she didn't sleep for too long after. She didn't want to waste another second of it. She had already sacrificed so much time, that they could have been together in.

The storm raged like a hungry devil waiting to consume anything that crossed its path. Elphaba looked up to the heavens and wished in that moment that the rumor were true. That she was allergic to water and that she would melt away like Dorothy had put it so. She set the Grimmerie in front of her and found the page straight away, as though it wanted her to cast this spell too. She allowed the drops of rain fall onto her, hoping that the next one would burn her like acid. Her chanting begun and her hands danced in time with her words. And then … fire. It felt like a burning flame held against her skin. What took her by surprise was the burning sensation down her cheeks. She didn't even realize she had been crying. The drops of rain burnt her almost as much as her tears, but nowhere near as much as when her heart broke all over again. She didn't have her hat to shield her face, she didn't even have her cloak to wrap herself up from the wetness. She was vulnerable out here and there was no shelter nearby. She stayed still and looked up at the grey sky above her emptily. Her head automatically bowed when another hit her face, wanting to feel this pain. She needed to end her pathetic life once and for all, for the good of everyone. Within a matter of minutes the amount of layers of clothes she had on failed her and the rain drops were beginning to soak through. Her head was battling with her to get out of the rain, to go back to the cave as quickly as she could, before the storm got worst, but the other side to her was telling her to stay, that she deserved this, to suffer like Glinda did when she lied to her. And so she remained sitting, she didn't even flinch when the thunder roared above her angrily. She closed her eyes and thought of Glinda, inviting death in.

''I'm so sorry my sweet.'' She let a tear roll down her cheek


	5. Chapter 5

**A continuation form the last cliffhanger**... ''I'm so sorry my sweet.'' She let a tear roll down her cheek as a hand grabbed her arm from behind.

* * *

''Elphie what in Oz are you-'' Glinda cried out and finished half way when she finally saw her green lover.

''Sweet Oz Elphie.'' In one quick movement Glinda removed cape tied around her and wrapped it over Elphaba, so no more rain could get her. Elphaba hadn't even looked at her yet, she was as still as a statue. Glinda let the rain drops fall from her golden hair, hoping that in some way it would turn to her instead of Elphaba.

''Come on let's get you to safety.'' Glinda tried to outwit the thunder which roared again and again. But Elphaba wouldn't move. Glinda moved in front of her, to look at her properly. Had she come too late? Had Elphaba indeed died this time? Whether true or not, the sight of her like this left Glinda speechless. She looked so … different. Was it the scars beginning to show on her face or was it the look in her brown eyes that made her look so differently?

''Move now!'' Glinda tugged on her.

''Elphaba I'm not losing you again so move it now!'' She was somewhere between shouting and crying. Glinda fixed the hood of the cloak covering the scarred woman as it blew wildly in the fierce wind and held it over her head so as not to damage her any further. Elphaba muttered something but when she still hadn't even made any sign of acknowledging Glinda it became apparent it was to herself. Glinda edged closer to hear what she was saying, she couldn't make it out, she gathered it was a spell. When the ground around them begun to shake dueling against the thunder in the sky, she realized she was making the scenario worse because of her chanting.

''Enough of that right now Elphaba.'' She was becoming more scared by the minute. She was never one too for thunder storms and along with the feeling that the ground was going to open up and swallow them whole didn't help whatsoever.

''Elphaba stop that this instant!'' Glinda slapped her hard on the face and was relived when Elphaba finally looked at her.

''What in Oz was that for!?'' She rubbed her cheek at the pain and then fully realized she wasn't dreaming, the pain was too real for that.

''Glin?'' She reached out to see if she was real.

''It's me.'' Glinda took her hand and smiled briefly.

''Now come on move it before I do lose you.''

''No I'm staying put, just leave me Glinda.'' Elphaba's voice was full of determination.

''Do you want another slap Elphaba Thropp!?'' She practically yanked her to her feet, pulling her along without looking back, afraid that if she did Elphaba would still be sitting so vulnerably in the storm. Glinda produced a quick bubble around them and the storm quieted once inside. As the bubble floated elegantly down to a nearby cave, Glinda mended Elphaba. She dried her, the best she could, without inflicting any more pain on her.

''You shouldn't have come here.'' Elphaba whispered and felt her eyes droop from the lack of energy.

''Stay with me Elphie.'' Glinda muttered but when Elphaba's eyes closed shut, she had to repeat herself again.

''Don't you dare give in!'' She shook her and sighed when her eyes fluttered open again. Glinda helped carry her to the cave as carefully as she could. All the while Elphaba muttered how she should turn back now, that she deserved better, that Glinda was too good to be around someone so wicked.

''Enough of that! I don't want to hear another word Elphaba you need to keep your energy.'' Glinda sat her against the back of the cave. It was a big cave and spooky alongside the storm still raging outside. Elphaba's lips were moving as though she was speaking but no sound was coming out. As Glinda removed her saturated cape form around her, Elphaba made eye contact with the blonde and felt her eyes brim with tears.

''Are you really here?'' her voicequivered, on the verge of crying.

''Yes I am ELphie I came back for you.'' Glinda felt a wave of guilt at the idea of not getting there sooner, she was covered in scars.

''I'm so sorry my sweet. Please forgive me.'' In that moment Glinda knew how truly sorry she was for what she done. In a level she understood why she did it, although she didn't agree with it she understood it and knew that in time she would learn to accept it too. She wiped her tears away, the feel of her underneath her fingertips sending an electric current as powerful as the lightning outside through her body.

''Now let's get you out of these wet clothes.'' Elphaba smiled a little at this and Glinda smiled back.

''Trust you to think that when you almost died out there.'' Glinda helped Elphaba out of her wet clothes, careful they didn't harm her further from the contact. Glinda stared back in awe at the sight of her radiant green body. It had been a very long time since she'd last seen her like so. Glinda finally removed her boots, leaving just her under garments on. Elphaba closed her eyes and held on to her hand once she declared she was done.

''Would you like to sleep Elphie?'' Glinda brushed a slightly wet strand of hair behind her ears away from her face, noticing the exhaustion in her face, Elphaba nodded gently.

''Lye with me?'' Elphaba muttered.

''Of course.'' Glinda sat herself against the rocky wall and wrapped her arm around Elphaba as she rested her head on her shoulder. Elphaba begun muttering to herself again, so quietly the blonde couldn't make out what she was saying.

''Ssh sleep Elphie sleep.'' Glinda stroked her back luring her into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I think this might be the**** final chapter to this, I didn't intend for it to be I just think it's a nice ending for it really when I read the end again. Let me know what you think or even if you have any other ideas of how I could end it and I might see what I can do. Enjoy it anyway, I appreciate all those who have read and reviewed this, glad you seem to have enjoyed reading it**

* * *

Glinda didn't sleep she couldn't sleep. She was soothed by Elphaba's presence that was true but the fact she found her so weak like that shook her. She watched the green skinned woman sleep all night long. Her scars more visible now she was dry, Glinda traced them gently with her fingertips and the very feel of her made her feel all funny in her stomach. She was so soft. She watched her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm from her breathing and the blonde ran her fingers through that gorgeous raven hair of hers. She had missed the feel of her so much; it almost burnt her to touch her again. But she didn't care about being burnt as long as it meant she could finally feel her, all those times she dreamt of holding her again finally becoming a reality. Glinda stayed there for hours just admiring her and wishing more than anything that she could have done this sooner. She didn't even realize it was morning until Elphaba's eyelids fluttered open and stared into her blue eyes.

''Are you ok?'' Glinda uttered. Elphaba stared back and nodded slowly sitting herself up.

''A little weak but overall ok.''

''If you weren't so weak I'd slap you right now.'' Glinda huffed but her voice carried a sense of love in it that didn't make Elphaba flinch.

''You have a thing of doing that lately don't you.'' Elphaba smirked.

''Yes well you deserved it.'' Glinda replied honestly.

''I know I did and I deserve everything wicked because of hurting, which is exactly why I cast that spell.''

''You were incredibly stupid to do that Elphaba you could have killed yourself.''

''It was kind of what I was going for.'' She replied in a quiet voice, but Glinda heard still. She stared at her for a moment and reached for her hand. Elphaba finally looked up from the contact.

''I would have never forgiven you if you did Elphaba.'' Her voice was just as quiet but it shook aswell. Glinda cast her eyes down, fighting her tears.

''Why are you here Glin?'' Elphaba tried to change the subject.

''For you, you green bean.''

''Why?''

''What do you mean why? Because I love you, always have, always will.''

''You honestly mean that?'' Elphaba searched her eyes for an answer.

''Of course I mean it, surely you know that.'' Glinda cupped her cheek in her hand and Elphaba held her breath from her touch.

''But why?'' Glinda held on to a long silence and Elphaba thought she didn't feel the same anymore. She did after all say she hated her the last time they met. Glinda thought through the right words to say, she didn't know how to express how much she loved her that was why she was hesitant to speak.

''Maybe you should have never come back.'' Elphaba lowered Glinda's hand and walked away from her. Glinda watched her walk away, she admired the way the sun from outside shone onto her face, making her skin all the more radiant, all the more beautiful. She stood up slowly and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

''I love you for being you. You're my soul mate Elphie I couldn't live without you. Now I know why I didn't die of a broken heart back then, because you weren't really gone. We were meant to find each other again. I love you Elphie with all my heart.'' She kissed the side of her neck and heard a quiet cry from her love.

''Don't cry you'll hurt yourself.'' Glinda turned her around slowly and wiped the tears trickling down her cheeks away.

''I'm sorry-'' Glinda cut her off and placed a finger on her green lips, she longed to kiss so much.

''No more apologies. Let's forget about the past and focus on the future.''

''But it's too dangerous that's why I never told you I was alive, that's why I kept you safe.'' Elphaba protested.

''I've made my decision and you can't change it.'' Glinda eyed her lips and thought of how heaven it would be to capture them with her own.

''But Glin-'' To shut her up Glinda gave in to her desire and kissed her green lips with her pink pair. Elphaba let out a small moan from the surprise, but kissed her back with as much love as Glinda was giving her. Elphaba pulled her in to her, keeping her close by wrapping her arms around her slender waist. It was indeed like she had imagined, heaven. The pair soared with the electric current surging through them, memories of how things used to be filling them up to the brim encouraging them to kiss each other and kiss each other, to make more memories in this moment. Elphaba lowered her hands slightly and picked the small blonde woman in her arms; Glinda instantly wrapped her legs around her waist and held her green face in her pale hands. Glinda gasped as Elphaba spun her around in a dizzy circle, the blonde laughed against her and kissed her back with a fiery passion when Elphaba trapped her against her own body and the wall of the cave. Elphaba forgot how good she felt in her arms, how soft her lips were how much her heart sung when they kissed. Glinda fidgeted with the buttons on her lover' attire and forced her needful hands to unbutton them as fast as was possible. Elphaba pulled away from the kiss to make it easier for her and for breathe, they were forgetting to breath in the process of kissing each other. Glinda popped open the buttons, shielding Elphaba's face as they flew in all directions in the air. The pair giggled at the sight and leant their heads against one another's. Glinda gazed down at her now exposed chest and was able just to see her bra on show, she begun removing the rest as Elphaba kissed her head, her hair, every inch of her she could reach. She whispered huskily in her ear that she needed her and had needed her for so long. Glinda closed her eyes, trying to regain some control over herself at the sound of the words escape the green witches lips. Now the buttons were all undone, Glinda shrugged her attire off her shoulders and Elphaba climbed out of it, without letting go of the hold she still had of Glinda in her arms. The blonde gazed at her standing there in just her under garments and longed to touch every inch of her. Unable to resist any longer she lowered her mouth and kissed her green chest. She rested her head for a brief moment on her breasts and ran her hands through her raven hair that fell down her back. Elphaba did the same to Glinda, curling her fingers through her golden locks, breathing in the smell of strawberries. Her hair always smelt of strawberries and she missed the scent so. Glinda unclasped Elphaba's bra and felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight of her perfect breasts on show. She lowered her mouth and trailed kisses over them, teasing her around her nipples, unable to resist delaying it for any longer Glinda took the nipple in her move and sucked on it gently at first and then with more force, earning a shudder from the green witch. Elphaba feeling very exposed in just her panties, begun slowly undressing the blonde from her sensible white and pink outfit. She smiled at the sight of a perfect pink flower she hadn't noticed until now and took it from her jacket and placed it in her hair. Glinda looked up and the pair locked eyes.

''How's it look?'' Glinda touched the flower with her fingers.

''Beautiful just like you.'' Glinda blushed at this and raised her arms in the air for Elphaba to remove her dress over her head. Elphaba felt her center grow wet just by the sight of Glinda in just her white frilly undergarments. Due to her staring at her for so long, it was Glinda that removed her bra. Elphaba snapped out of her daydream at this and smiled up at the blonde, who was blushing slightly. It had been so long since she had last been naked for someone else; it felt like the first time someone had done so, it had been that long. Elphaba lowered her hands and removed Glinda's panties as slowly as she could to tease the blonde, all the while keeping eye contact with her.

''Make love to me Elphie, please I need you to touch me.'' Glinda trailed her hands over her green body and let out a deep breath.

''Are you ready then my sweet?'' Elphaba said between kissing her neck. Glinda nodded weakly, she loved it when she kissed her there she always found the right spot that she would gently bite down on and suck on. Usually leading to a pink hickey the next day, a souvenir of the night before.

''I'm always ready for you Elphie.'' Glinda combed her hands through her long raven her and grasped onto it when she felt two fingers slowly enter her. She gasped at the sensation, it felt so good to be touched like this. It had been so long, she had forgotten how good it felt. Filled with arousal Glinda kissed her passionately and wrapped her legs tighter around her waist, so her fingers would go in her deeper. Elphaba slowly brought her fingers out of her and back in taking her time. Glinda was shaking with want and her breath did the same. Elphaba smiled to her.

''Are you ok my sweet?'' Glinda leant her head back.

''Oh I love it when you call me that.''

''My sweet.'' Glinda leant her head forward and moaned at the sound of her call it her again alongside with her intimate touch.

''Kiss me.'' Elphaba kissed her as she wished and traced her tongue over the tip of hers. Glinda moaned into her mouth at the feel of how good it felt and begun caressing her green breasts. She hardened her nipple within the second by simply drawing circles around it with her index finger. Elphaba thrusted two fingers inside of her earning a delightful cry from the blonde.

''Oh Elphie!'' Elphaba felt herself get hotter and wetter at the sight of Glinda's naked perfect body pressed against her own and the effect she was having on her.

''I want to make love to you too Elphie.'' Elphaba managed a small nod and carried her down to the floor whilst kissing the side of her neck. Glinda moaned in distaste as Elphaba removed her fingers in the meantime. Glinda leant back against the floor and eyed her lover's body longingly.

''You're so incredibly beautiful Elphie.''

''You too my sweet, you're the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen.'' Glinda smiled and leant forward and brushed her soft lips over hers. Elphaba inserted her fingers back inside Glinda and the blonde smiled pleasingly as the touch melted her once again. She lowered her own hand and lightly stroked the inside of her thighs.

''Don't tease.'' Elphaba grinned down at her. Glinda was surprised to find how wet she already was and she raised a questioning eyebrow up at her. Elphaba shrugged in response.

''I need you my sweet.'' Elphaba whispered to her. Glinda curled her fingers inside of her and watched delightfully the effect it had on her green lover. It didn't take long for Elphaba to catch up to Glinda's current state. The pair breathed in time; their hearts beat in rhythm, their hands worked in time with the others, the same pace, nice and slow to begin with but progressively getting faster. The two witches moved their hips in time with the other's hand movement and didn't hold back their moans and cries of pleasure. They whispered to each other time and time again how much they loved each other, how much they needed the other's touch. Glinda pulled Elphaba in for a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing once again with each other's. Glinda arched her back, forcing her hips to force her fingers to go that little further inside of her.

''Oh right there Elphie.'' Elphaba bit down on her bottom lip, the whole situation too much for her. Se didn't want to come just yet, although it was incredibly hard to hold back.

''I'm gonna come Elphie.'' Glinda tossed her head back, writhing underneath her.

'Me too.'' Elphaba gasped as Glinda went that little bit further into her. She fluttered her eyes shut.

''I want to see you.'' Glinda breathed. Elphaba opened her eyes and gave out a whimper at the sight of Glinda underneath her. The pair locked eyes, brown meeting blue. They breathed in time, worked I time and cried out in sheer ecstasy, screaming out the other's name in pure pleasure at the very same time. Elphaba rested her head on Glinda's rising chest and tried her best to regain her breathing, afraid she was going to pass out at any moment. Glinda moaned at the sensation of Elphaba slowly removing her fingers and kissed the top of Elphaba's head.

''Elphie!'' Glinda breathed.

''Yes Glin?''

''That was-'' Elphaba looked up at her and laughed at how flushed she was.

''Did I tire you out a little?'' Glinda nodded enthusiastically.

''I missed that.'' Elphaba placed a soft quick kiss on he pink lips.

''Me too.'' Glinda raised her hand to her move and sucked the fluid off her fingers, fully ware Elphaba was looking.

''Mmm.'' Glinda licked her lips and rolled Elphaba over so that she was now on top. Elphaba looked up wide eyed, turned on by the fact she had just tasted her.

''You taste incredible.'' Glinda smiled down at her and cupped her face in her hands. Elphaba turned her head and kissed her hand for a moment and then looked back up at her.

''I really do love you.'' Elphaba touched the pink flower still in her hair, despite her hair being all roughed up now.

''And I love you. Promise me we can be together Elphie, I need to hear it.''

''I promise we're going to be together, no matter what.'' Elphaba entwined her fingers through her own and held her hand reassuringly.

''I believe you.'' Glinda believed her; just looking in those chocolate eyes of hers told her that yes they were going to be together. They were meant to be, even if it meant sacrificing the time they had apart for it, it would all be worth while in the end.

''I want to be with you always.'' Glinda whispered.

''Good because I need to be with you too Glinda.'' Elphaba replied with the biggest smile Glinda had ever seen on Elphaba's face.

''Just you and me.''

''Just you and me my sweet.'' Elphaba leant forward and kissed Glinda's forehead gently. They entwined their bodies with one another's and slept in the warm, comforting embrace of the others. They were together once and for all, soul mates reacquainted for good.


End file.
